


19/09/2013

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	19/09/2013

I’m brushing your lips in the moonlight

You’re stealing my breath in the night

No one else does it the way that I need it

Your silver thread wound through my plagiarised life

 

Your smell is a habit unbroken

Your skin flushes hot in my dreams

And I fight for control of my requisite parts

But I still need your words to attest what it means

 

You can’t find a cure for the lovesick

And you can’t mend a broken-up heart

I’m washed-up, I’m safe and I’m sorry

And I’d kill for the touch of your hand in the dark

 

Well I guess all our Thursdays were cloudy

And runners-up don’t get a prize

It’s not what I wanted, this thing on my own

With a hand-me-down heart and these well-meaning lies

 

But you can’t find a cure for the lovesick

And you can’t mend a broken-up heart

I’m washed-up, I’m safe and I’m sorry

And I’d kill for the touch of your hand in the dark


End file.
